a new kind
by team-damon-and-paul
Summary: edward left, bella is a half breed what happens when she imprints on paul will it be love at first sight of hate at first glance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction. Plz review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

i needed to see Jake again, I knew that he was phasing, but Billy wouldn't let me he knew what Charlie was but not about me. i knew the only way to help Jake was to tell Billy what I was, that wasn't going to happen. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. He's going to be wondering why I'm up at five in the morning. He walked into the kitchen "hey dad." I said he jumped. "bells trying to give me a heart attack." He accused gripping the cabinet. "sorry dad I thought you heard me, your losing your touch." I teased. "well what do you expect I haven't phased in eighteen years. Speeking of phasing, what's going on with jake?" he asked "ugh… I don't know I want to help him but how can I help him when billy won't let me near him." I said annoyed. "I know, why don't you tell billy then you can help jake." He suggested. "no I can't because Billy will keep asking me if I imprinted on jake." I said. "I mean I love jake but as a brother not like a lover." I said. I saw Charlie blush he wasn't comfortable talking about boys, I laughed. "bells could we not talk about this." He said embarresed. "sure… dad… Whatever… you… want." I said in between laughter. "so what are you going to do about jake?" he asked me trying to change the subject. "I don't know I think I'll go see him today. I don't care if he doesn't want to see me I'm going." I said. "bells you know he wants to see you, it's just billy loves you like his own he doesn't want anything to happen to you." He told me. "I know I just need to see jake. I'm bored and there's nothing to do here." I said "I know bells, just before you go you might want to change your eyes back to brown instead of the grey. Why are they grey?" he asked. "well I got a new power. My mood affects the weather and my eyes now." I said. "oh." He said I little shocked. "well, bye bells I'm going to the station." He said. "bye dad see you later." I said, as he walked out the door. I stood there thinking for a while call to see how jake is or stay and worry. Call jake. I dialed the number they answered on the second ring. "hello." I heard Billys' rough voice on the other end. "hey Billy its Bella is Jake better?" I asked "yeah he is." He said. I felt relief spread through me jake had already phased. "can I talk to him?" I asked "he's out with friends." He said. Wow he had his anger under control already? "oh will you tell him to call me when he gets back?" I asked. "no… he won't …want to… _talk_ to you." I heard his hesitation between words. Guess not. "oh ok." I said. "bye bella." He said and the line went dead. "bye billy." I said to the dial tone. I'm going over there wether he likes it or not. The truck would give me away… I'll fly. I went up to my room opened my window I moved back near the door striped and phased into an eagle, I flew out the window and towards la push. I was looking into the forest and saw five wolves running. That's not possible wolves don't get that big… werewolves. Jake! I looked in front of them and saw that they were chasing a dark skinned male leach. Laurent! I drove down, landing in the meadow where Edward used to take me I flew into the trees I put my jeans and shirt back on. I stepped back into the meadow and changed everything back to the way it was when I met him in the field. He stepped out. "bella?" he asked a little surprised._ "you remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name._

_he grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled towards me, his expression bemused. _

"_Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."_

_He stopped about ten paces away._ Perfect I could reach over and tear him to pieces in five seconds._ His face the most beautiful I'd seen in what felt like an eternity. _i was just about to attack when he said. _"you're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect… when I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they moved on." _

"_oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes._

"_they did move on," I finally managed to tell him. _

"_hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you a pet of theirs?" his eyes were innocent of any intended offence,_ but it set off a lot of things in me I wonder how he would feel if he knew what I was.

_i smiled wryly. "something like that."_

"_hmm," he said thoughtful again. _

_At that persice moment, I realized why he looked the same-too much the same. _Carlise told me that he movedwith tanyas family I pictured him with golden eyes. _ The kind that good vampires had._ I knew if I stepped back he would know that I had figured it out. _"do they visit often?" he asked, still causual, but his weight shifted towards me. _

"_lie." A beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory._ I heard a branch crack and I knew that the wolves weren't far away. _ "now and again."_ I said but his attention was no longer foucoused on me it was now looking in the direction that the sound had come from. "what's wrong Laurent?" I asked teasing. "well Bella, I'm afraid I'm hungry at the moment and you're the only human here." He said smiling once again. "what are you talking about Laurent according to what I saw you were being chased by the wolves because you fed on their land."

"h-ho-how do you know about that?" he asked. "what's wrong scared of the big bad wolf I said toying with him. "well I don't really care how you know I wasn't very full on that last human, so I'm going to need another one, and since you're the only one around. You know bella Victoria wanted to kill you herself, but I am really hungry and I was already hunting, I know she'll be mad but I'll hide your body so well not even the wolves will be able to find it." He said, this was when I dicided to tell him the wolves were still about three miles away. So now was a good time to tell him. "what makes you think I'm human?" I asked. "when james bit me, Edward wasn't able to take out all the venom he left half of it in my body, and what he didn't know was that I was already werewolf, so here I am a half breed." I finished up. I heard the wolves less than a mile away, "here they come. Laurent, I suggest you run." I said teasing him. "why their still a mile away."

"no, not from them. from me." I said and phased into a giant wolf. He stayed frozen to where he was standing I saw the pack come out through the forest.

**(Sam,**_** Jake, **__**Paul, **_Jared, **Embry , **bella**)**

'**go towards the left paul, Jared to the right, jake attack the leach from behind.' **

'_**fine'**_

'_**sure but what about the new wolf' **_

'just leave it be paul, we'll handle it later, after we kill the leach.'

'**Jared's right paul just stop'**

'**whatever just wondering'**

I was blocking my thoughts from them but I could still hear them. I saw Laurent look at me. "you know them?" he asked and ran. I saw them running after him. 'stop!' I shouted I froze I felt the alpha position move from sam to me. I ran after Laurent I jumped on him back knocking him to the ground and with my teeth riped his head off and then tore everything else. I saw jake phase back and walk over to me and set the pieces on fire. I saw sam phase back too. "I'm sam." He said. Yeah I I was going to say back 'I'm bella sorry I didn't tell you jake but I'm a half breed.' Right because that talk would go over real smooth. I saw the dark silver one move towards me. I looked him in the eye, bad move. As soon as I looked in his eyes I felt my world crumble, nothing else mattered but him he was the only thing that mattered, gravity was not holding me down anymore he was. He ran behind a tree and phased back and put on his shorts. He ran back. I saw him he was tall his eyes were so dark they were almost black, his skin was a bit lighter than the rest and his hair was jet black and cropped I wanted to run my hands through his hair. I shook my head trying to remove those thoughts. "uh sam?" he said. "what paul?" sam said annoyed. So paul that was my loves name. it suited him. "I just imprinted." He said. "what the… paul you're gay!" jake said shocked. "no, what I meant was it's not a guy and you and sam were just naked infront of my imprint." He said sounding a bit jelous. "are you girl?" sam asked me. I nodded my head. "leah is that you?" I shook my head no. "what's your name?" he asked me. "uh sam how is she supposed to answer if she doesn't know how to phse back?" paul asked. "good point. Sorry, I forgot." He said I had already written 'my name is…bye' on the ground and ran the other way. "go after her!" Sam shouted I phased into an eagle and took off into the air. I flew towards my house I went in threw the window. I phased back into a human. I got dressed in new clothes the other ones are shreads now because of Laurent. I went down stairs and had a pop tart. Okay so the flying didn't work, guess I'm taking the truck. I got the keys from my nightstand. I turned the key, the truck roared to life. And once again I was on my way to la push. When I got close to jakes house I stopped and dicided to walk the rest of the way. I knocked the door. I could hear wheels squeaking coming towards the door. "bella." Billy said. "billy is jake home?" I asked. I could hear him snoreing in his room. "no bella I'm afraid he's not home." Told me. "billy you know what my dad is right?" he nodded. "well I inherreted his hearing I know he's home." I told him. He opened the door so that I could pass. "thank you billy." I sadi I walked into jakes room. he was asleep. "jake wake up." I said he moved lightly, I guess he was a heavy sleeper? "jake get up." I sadi a little louder. "Jacob black wake up this instant." I sadi using my new alpha tone. Yay it worked. "what!" he shouted. "keep your voice down jake." I sadi laughing. "bella what are you doing here?" he asked confused. "what's wrong I cant visit you now that you're a werewolf?" I asked. He froze. "h-h-how d-do y-yo-you k-kn-kn-know?" he asked stuttering. "whats wrong just because I used to hang out with vampires means I can't know about werewolves?" I asked he just looked at me shocked. "I knew you were going to phase since we were at the movies. That's why I was trying to come over to help you." I sadi. That manged to get him to talk. "you knew he was a leach and you still loved him!" he yelled. "yeah so?" I said as if it were nothing. That did it he was shaking so bad he was barely visible. I knew if he phased he would distory the house. I sighed I got him by the back of his pants and dragged him out the backdoor. I let him go near the forest and stepped back he phased sending bits of shreaed clothing "so that was you oh now I know. I looked away when you phased back to human don't worry." I told him. I saw his brothers come out through the tree line I looked at all of them. Sam first, then Jared, then Embry and finally paul. i wanted to look in his eyes and get lost in them. no…no bad bella don't look him in the eye they'll know who you are, I told myself. I turned my attention back to jake. "I'll go get you some shorts." I told him. I walked back inside, I got his shorts. I was walking when I ran into billy. "billy I was taking jake shorts, he phased." I explained when I saw him looking at the shorts in my hand. "bella I called Charlie he told me what you are. why didn't you tell me you were the half bread?" he asked. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be allowed here I have some vampire abilities but not all of them I mean I'm stonger and faster and bigger than any werewolf my teeth are sharper now, I'm the only one of my kind and I'm the ultimate predator. I don't need blood I don't even like it, my sence of smell is better, so is my balance I'm taller I can change my looks and I have vampire powers."I said crying. "bella it's fine as long as you don't need blood or hurt a human you can stay." He told me. "oh and jake told me he saw a new wolf in the woods today, apperntly paul imprinted on her. Do you know anything about that?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "no nothing at all." I sadi thinking about my paul again. Wait _my _paul? "sure you don't."

"billy please don't tell jake."

"okay bella."

"oh by the way I kind of took Sams spot as alpha." I whispered the last part. "what was that bella, I didn't hear the last part."

"I took sams spot as alpha."

"well I think you should take the shorts to jake now bella." He told me, I saw he was trying to hold back his laughter. "yeah you're right." I said chuckling. "are you going to let them know?"

"not just yet I want to let them wonder." I sadi walking back out side. "here." I said giving them to jake. I saw sam and paul eyeing me up and down. "see something you like?" I asked them mockingly. "I know I do." Paul said walking towards me. "woah slow down I thought you imprinted." I told him. "who told you."

"your imprint." I sadi. "you know her?" he asked "yeah, from what I heard she's the new alpha." I sadi teseing him more. "who is she." he asked but came out as a demand. "relax paul." I sadi. "you know she can't stay away from you either." I sadi I saw him shaking now. "if he phases I'm not bringing him clothes." I said hiding my laugh. "holy… bulla your eyes are orange!" jake said. "yeah about that-" he cut me off. "bella what are you?" he asked. "uh human." I focused back on fixing my eyes back to brown. "bella, your eyes are now purple… wait purple on a mood ring means love… bella." He said with a smile on his face I was sad again, I knew my eyes would be grey now. "bella." I looked up at him. "will you quit changing you eye color?"

"I can't it's my mood."

"bella why were your eyes purple?"

"I'm in love."

"is he here?"

"yes."

"who." He asked and I pointed to paul. "what I think you mean embry I've imprinted on someone already." He said confused. "paul what if I told you your imprint was half vampire, she doesn't need blood but her sense of smell and hearing were better than any other werewolves. That shes the ultimate predator she can change into any creature she likes. What if I told you that girl was Charlie's daughter?" I said he looked confused and upset. "Charlie only has one daughter…you." He froze when I nodded. "I'm your imprint paul. I'm the alpha, oh about that sam when you want you can take it back I don't really want it." I sadi. I saw Paul's face of shock and dibelife but I also saw anger. "I see you're mad Paul what I-" he cut me off "get off my land leach." He told me coldly. "Fine. Goodbye Jake." I said tears falling down my face my imprint had rejected me. I phased into an eagle I picked my dress up in my beak and flew off. I reached my house just in time I phased back as soon as I was in my room I put on my clothes and locked my window. I broke down; my imprint the whole reason for my existence had rejected me. I felt the hole in my heart grow larger. He's not mine anymore.

**Ppov**

"What's wrong with you!" Jake shouted when she left. "what are you talking about." I snarled. "I mean I love her yet I can't have her and the one that can have her doesn't love her!" snarled right back. "well how would you feel if you found out your imprint was half leach." I asked though it came out more like a demand. "I heard what she was, I still don't care I love her just as much as I did before." He sadi. "then you keep her!" I said and I instantly regreated them. "you asshole bella is everything a guy could ever want. She's shy yet brave, quite yet outspoken, she's caring but she can be ferice when she needs to be."

"shes a leach." I sneered the word. "let's ask billy about this." Sam said jared nodded and went inside then jake then sam and finally me. "billy Bella's a-" billy cut sam off. "yes I know what she is, don't worry she can be here she doesn't need blood to survive." Billy said he looked at me. "you're a lucky man paul bella would make a great mother and wife, she's very protective." He said "well pauls never going to know anything about that." Jacob said. "why is that son?" billy asked confused. "because paul told bella to leave our land, apparently the only word he heard was vampire." Jacob explained. Billy looked back towards me. "do you know what she's been through? She wasn't born a werewolf a tracker bit her and she became half vampire she was werewolf when she transformed. Can you imangine the pain she must have been in, she was able to refuse what kills our kind. She was strong. When the Cullen boy left her she was heartbroken, she was starting to get better because of jake and you she imprinted on you before she came here didn't she?"

"yes."

"I could tell, she was becoming the person she used to be. You better fix this you hear me paul or I'll make sure Charlie has your head hanging over his mantle." He threatended. "wait charlies a halfbreed to?" sam asked confused. "no he's a wolf. He stopped phasing when bella was born so he could watch her grow up." I was thinking about bella how was I going to apologize, would she forgive me?

**Bpov**

I heard charlies cruiser pull up. "bells i'm home." He called out. "I'm up here dad." I said not wanting to move. Apparently I had fallen asleep sometine because Charlie didn't get home till six I checked my alarm. Seven-fifteen. "bells what happened?" he asked me. "I imprinted."

"great bells but why are you like this?"

"he rejected me." I said crying again. "it's okay bella, who did you imprint on?" he asked me. "another wolf."

"who?"

"p-p-paul." I said the tears falling faster now. "don't worry. It'll be okay, go back to sleep." Dad said. I drifted into sleep…

**Yay 1****st**** chpter it's long too yay! I hope it's good. Now do me a favor and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

I woke up and saw the alarm clock, two in the morning, I went to sleep at three yesterday…so that means that I slept for… eleven hours!

Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised I haven't been sleeping well since Edward left. Wait I just said his name and it didn't hurt. Edward, Edward, Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D. I said his name over and over in my head. Nothing happened no pain to tears no heart ache.

I remembered what happened yesterday, I guess I knew why Edward didn't hurt anymore. I remembered what Paul told me and started crying.

When I finally pulled myself together I looked at the clock and saw that it was two forty five, I had spent almost an hour crying about my Paul. No not my Paul not anymore.

I went to take a shower. I was out in twenty minutes. I ran to my room and unlocked the window and phased into an eagle. I flew, and flew not really caring where I was going I landed on a tree branch and phased from an eagle to a mountain lion.

I was running around when it hit me a vampire scent. The only vampire left was… Victoria. I changed into an eagle and flew to where the scent was coming from.

I traced it towards the cliffs where I saw my pack fighting her blocking her escape. I swooped behind her phasing into my wolf form in the process. I heard all the pack voices joined together, but when the saw me in wolf form they all shouted 'Bella!' I looked at them and nodded.

'Okay we need to make sure she doesn't head into the wat-' I was cut off by Jake. 'Bella look out!' I turned to Victoria and moved out of the way just in time, and she ended up with her face full of mud. I heard them all laugh.

"I know that scent from somewhere." She said looking at me. My eyes widened. She noticed. "Bella of course, nice to see you again," she said baring her teeth.

"Now we can finish what we started." She said. I growled. The pack and I were watching her every move.

"of course I didn't expect to see you like this… as a stupid good for nothing mutt, but wait that's not all you are is it now?" this time the pack growled with me.

"You are also vampire. If Laurent knew he would've ran too bad." She said. "I should kill you know, but what fun would that be?" she asked sarcastically.

This time two wolves growled. "Well I've over stayed my welcome, goodbye Bella. It's been a pleasure but I'd rather have it only me and you next time we meet." She said I was about to attack her when she back flipped over my brothers and off the cliffs. They all moved away when they saw me coming, I knew what I was going to do. I was going after her. 'Bella no!' Paul said. 'Oh now it's Bella, I was expecting something like half breed or leach lover! I'm going after her.' I said I was about to jump when someone knocked me down.

'Bella don't you're my best friend I don't want to lose you.' Jake told me.

'I need to Jake. I need to end this.' I told him.

'That's what she wants; she wants you alone so you don't have any backup.' Jared told me. 'Fine. Now get off me Jake.' I said

'Fine.' He said reluctantly. I got up. 'I'm going to get my clothes.' I told them. They all nodded in agreement. I shifted into an eagle and flew back to my house I tied some shorts and a tank top to my leg along with some flip flops. I phased back into an eagle and went back to la push I got close to jakes house and phased back to human, I quickly put on my clothes. Black shorts and a purple tank top and purple flip flops. Well whatever. I walked inside and I was quickly wrapped in a muscular set of arms. At first I thought it was Jake but I looked over his shoulder and saw the pack eating all but one, Paul. I hugged back. "Paul… can't… breathe." I told him he let me go instantly. "Bella can we talk?" he asked. "Sure. Come on I know a place where we can be alone." I told him he followed me out.

"This way." I called out, he followed me, when he caught up to me he asked. "So where are we going?"

" It's a surprise." I told him. He took my hand him his. I smiled. "Here we are." I said leading him out of the trees. "wow." Is all he said. "I know that's what I said when I found this place."

I said looking over at the lake. "How far are we from jakes house?" he asked.

"Well pretty far, actually we're not in forks anymore." I told him blushing. "Oh. Anyway I needed to tell you something." He told me. "Sure what is it?"

"Well it's about the way I treated you yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

"Look I know I hurt you and I'm really, really sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, it's just that I was glad that I had finally imprinted, then you ran so when I found out it was you I felt the rejection you felt an-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "wow." He said when I moved away. "What was that for?" he asked. "Well I kept telling you it was ok and you didn't listen so… yeah." I said as I moved over by the lake, I ran my hand over the cool water. He sat next to me and looked towards the mountains.

"You know you're the first person I bring here." I told him. "Really, you haven't brought Cullen?" he asked. "No I loved him, but not as much as I love you." He smiled at that, and wrapped his arms around me, I leaned into his chest. "I think we have to go." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I perfectly happy here."

"Are you forgetting your pack."

"Oh, right the pack. Fine I need to tell you all something and It's better if you're all together."

I got up and dusted myself off, he did the same. "Come on there's a quicker way home."

"Okay, through where?"

"Grab my hand." I told him he did.

"Okay, one…two…three." I said thinking about Jacobs' house. We were there in three seconds. "How did you… what just happened?" he asked confused, I laughed. "I teleported." I said. **(A/n: I know a little sci-fi, but it was the best I could come up with.) **

"Come on lets go inside." I told him. I saw Jake half asleep on the couch, Jared was looking through the fridge, Sam was watching t.v., and Billy was at the table reading a book. "Can I talk to all of you for a second?" I asked. "Sure alpha." I heard Jake and Jared answer and Sam and Billy nodded.

"Well, we all know that I'm a half-breed well I need to show you all what I really look like." They all looked confused. "so this isn't what you really look like?" Jake asked confused. "No it's not, Jake you've seen the pictures on the mantle right?" I asked.

"Yeah the ones with your dad and cousin." He said. "Yeah it's just that's not my cousin, it's me."

"Wait you mean the little girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes, is you?"

"yes it's me, you ready?" I asked then phased into my true form. My black hair was waist length and I my eyes were purple because of my mood.

"Wow." Everyone said. "Is that the only word I'm going to be hearing all day?" I asked. I was also taller now I was no longer 5'1" I was my normal 6'3" I was almost at Paul's eye level. Almost, being the keyword.

I had more muscle, but I was still feminine. "Jeez bells you're… HOT!" Jake and Jared said, which caused Paul to growl. Sam's eyes were bulging out of his head; Billy looked up then went back to his book. I looked down and saw that my shorts were shorter on me now and my shirt was pulled up because of my height. Paul had his arms wrapped around me so I couldn't see his expression. "I think I need to get my other clothes." I told them.

" Sam I think you should close your mouth, you wouldn't want to swallow a fly now would you?" I asked mockingly. He immediately closed it. I heard their stomachs grumble. "Well looks like you're all hungry, come on you guys can come over I'll make breakfast. Yes Sam, Emily can come." I told him, he ran out the door. "Someone wants to see Emily again." Jake said. "Well when you imprint you'll understand." Jared said. "Fine bring her." I told him. "Sure you have enough food?" Jake asked. "Believe me Jake I always have enough food."

Thirty minutes later we were all at my house, the boys were all in the living room watching T.V. while we were in the kitchen. "Emily you don't have to cook for them, I can cook." I told her. "Yeah, Em, don't worry about it." Kim told her. "Kim you too, I can cook." I told her after a few minutes they left with the guys.

I made blueberry pancakes and chocolate chip waffles, bacon, sausage, hash-browns and eggs. I was putting it all on the tables when two arms wrapped around me. "Hey need help with anything?" Paul asked. "Oh you decide to ask me once I'm done cooking."

"Well… don't you still need to change?" he asked changing the subject. "No I think I'll just stay like this." I told him. "No you won't." he said picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "Let me down, let me down!" I told him laughing.

"No not until you change." He said throwing me on the bed and walking out. "Ugh fine!" I shouted at the closed the door. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue and grey tie-dye tank top and a silver coin drop anklet. I knocked on the door. He opened it. "Thank you." I said walking out.

"Is that a guitar?" he asked me pointing to my guitars. "Yeah I have a Fender and a Gibson."

" You play?"

"Yeah I also play the piano but since we can't keep a piano here I have a keyboard."

"Do you sing?"

"Yeah but that's between you and me. Come on lets go eat." I told him and he followed me downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and saw the pack already eating and my dad at the end of the table. "Hey dad morning." I said walking over to him walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Morning Bells, who is this?" he said looking at Paul. "Dad this is Paul, Paul this is my dad Charlie." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sawn." Paul said.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Dad said shaking Paul's hand. I heard the boys holding back their laughter, I glared at them, that seemed to do the trick. "Well, bye Bells I have to go to work. Nice to meet you all." He said, I rolled my eyes and hugged him and whispered so only he could hear. "Be nice, I love you."

"Bells why are you wearing that anklet?" he asked. "Dad you might not like the fact that we have a gypsy past, but I do." I told him as he walked out the door. "You come from the gypsies?" Sam asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "No reason."

"Wow Bella these are awesome!" Kim shouted from the end of the table, and everyone burst out laughing. "What, they are." she said pouting.

Everyone finished eating and I washed the dishes. I walked into the living room and was immediately jumped by Kim. "Bella come on put on shoes we're going to the movies."

"okay, okay. Hold on." I said. I ran upstairs and put on some flip flops. I went back down stairs and they were all at the door. "come on we can take my cousins van, we'll all fit." I told them grabbing the keys from the kitchen. Five minutes later we were all in the van with Sam and Emily in the front and the rest of us in the back, and we were all on our way to Port Angles.

**I know short chapter but… yeah so now you know bella's a musican. **

**Plz review. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are chapter 3 YAY! I really appreciate the reviews…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… except shirtless paul YAY *sigh* sadly I don't sorry…**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

We ended up leaving Port Angles at around four because we needed to go patrol.

"Sam you and Emily can make-out later!" I shouted since the girls were staying to shop, while _we_ were patrolling.

"Bella look at Kim and Jared." Jake said low so only me and Paul could hear. We looked over and saw Kim had her legs wrapped around Jareds' waist, while Jared had his hands in some questionable places. GROSS! "Jake you perv." I told him "Thank you." He said. "Jared Get your hands off Kims ass!" I shouted.

He let her down while Emily was saying goodbye to Sam. "Come on!" I shouted to Sam and Jared. We had decided to leave them the van since they would have a lot of bags. "Hey Bella, what size are you?"

Kim asked. "not telling you." I shouted already walking into the woods. "If you don't tell me we'll have to come together later." Emily said, she can be evil when she wants to. "No one can make me come, ha." I said looking back. "Really Bella really?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said sticking out my tongue. "Oh yes real mature Bella." Jake said. "Hey you're supposed to be on my side." I told him.

"I'm on your side." Paul said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you are." I said turning around to face him, I was about to kiss him when Jake intruded. "Bells not in front of me please," I got this feeling all of a sudden, that we were being watched. "Emily, Kim get inside now." I told them pointing to the theater. "what's wrong Bella?" Paul asked. "Vampire." Was all I said before three boys stepped out of the woods.

**I know its really short sorry but I won't update till I get 5 reviews.**

**P.S. In what order do the rest phase in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm still alive!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while,**

**I had to go out of town to see my cousins that live in Laredo.**

**(if you don't know where that is it's in Texas.)**

**Anyway I was going to update on my cousins laptop but I was grounded because I threw myself off the roof and into the pool : ( **

**It was awesome!**

**Anyways on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight YAY!**

**Paul: no you don't**

**Me: Yes I do!**

***phases***

**Me: I don't own Twilight **

**But I do own April, Arthur, and Alexander.**

**I recognized the first one immediately, the one with the blue eyes.**

**The other two I did not, what was weird was they were all smiling. The Boys were growling.**

"**Relax they won't harm the humans, or us." I said **

"**How are you so sure Bella?" Sam asked**

"**Because I might, kind-of… sort-of know one…" I said Sam's eyes widened at the **

**same time Paul's did also.**

"**Bella don't you know how dangerous vampires are?" Kim asked **

"**I thought I told you to stay inside?" I told her**

**She walked back into the theater.**

"**What?" I asked**

"**There's another one." Paul said **

**I looked back and saw a girl with long black hair and purple eyes, and tan skin.**

**She looked at me and smiled. **

**Paul gave a growl in return. **

"**Stop that. I'm going to go see what they want." I said**

**Sam hesitated but nodded.**

**They followed me to where the vamps were. **

**As soon as I got close enough I was attacked in a **

**Tight hug by the girl the pack growled.**

"**It's good to see you too April." I said**

**She giggled and went back to where she was before.**

"**Hey Arthur." I told the one with Blue eyes and red hair and pale skin. **

**It was funny because he had all the colors of the American flag.**

**He glared at me then hugged me. "Been way too long Bells." He told me.**

**Arthur was April's twin brother (Fraternal of course.)**

**He was also a mind reader, **

**But unlike Edward, Arthur could read my mind because I let him **

**But I could still block him out.**

**(A/n: Bella met them in Phoenix before she met Edward.)**

"Yes it has, way too long. By the way who are they?"

I asked pointing to the two boys.

"What Bells I don't get a hug?"

One of them asked. "Well, you would, if I knew you."

I replied. The boy shifted.

His brown hair became blonde and,

His red eyes became a weird grey.

"Milo!" I shouted.

He wrapped me in a bear hug that can put Emmett's to shame.

"Mi… can't… breathe…" I said Paul growled.

"Paul don't worry we joke around like that."

Then I remembered I still had to introduce everyone.

"Guy this is the pack. Paul, Sam, Jared, Jake, and Embry." I said

Paul came next to me.

"Hi." They all said together.

The boys were holding back a growl.

"Relax their not full they don't need blood to survive."

I half shouted.

"How is that Bella?" Sam asked.

"well Sam if you haven't noticed yet, look at them,

Their eyes to be more specific." I said they did.

"How is that possible,

Their eyes are neither gold, red nor black."

Sam said.

"Well that's because they're half-"

"But I thought you were they only one."

Embry intruded.

"Let me finish,

They are half vampire, half human." I said

"Oh, well sorry about misjudging you."

Sam said blushing slightly.

"I can't believe it… Sam's blushing!"

Jared yelled.

"Anyways boys these are my friends.

April, Arthur are fraternal twins,

April can see your past so she knows your future,

And she can pick up anything around her with her mind.

Arthur can read anyone's mind

And he can control lightning.

Milo is April's cousin.

He's a shifter into animals and humans.

He also has a physical shield.

And this is…" I said trailing off.

"Alexander."

He said.

Alex had black hair and green eyes.

**(A/n: the links will be on my profile soon. **

**By the way I pictured harry potter just no glasses or scar.)**

"And how did you meet them?"

I asked.

"Well you see he's my mate,"

April said blushing.

"It's okay you're not the only one with a mate,

I imprinted." I said

She squealed.

"Ouch!"

Me and the pack said together.

"Sorry forgot."

She said bushing even more now.

Milo and Arthur were looking at the ground.

"What's wrong guys?"

I asked

"Bells why'd you have to go and say that now we owe her money!"

Milo shouted before he could stop himself.

"Why?"

"We made a bet."

"What bet?"

I growled

"Well when you left you said that you hoped we would meet again,

Well April said you'd have you mate by then,

We said you wouldn't." Arthur said.

"How much?" I asked,

They didn't answer.

I looked at April

"How much?" I asked her.

"Five hundred from each and they're paying for my second honeymoon."

She said winking at Alexander.

"That's just wrong." I said

They kissed.

"Normally I would say aw

But you're like my sister so..

That's gross." I said.

They ignored me.

I felt something at that moment.

"Guys I think someone phased." I said

**So what do you think?**

**By the way I might do a bella Alec story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its me! YaY I know it took me forever… so so so sorry… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… : (**

**P.S. Milo is a real person he's my BGF (Best guy friend)**

"Sam go I think it's Quil, Jake you too. Embry, Jared, and Paul take the girls to Emilys then go to Quils'" I said Sam nodded and ran into the forest.

"I'll see you later. Meet us at the border in a three hours." I told April, she nodded.

"Lets go." I told Paul I got the keys "Go get the girls." I told Embry and went to go start the van. They ran out quickly.

"Bell, where's Sam?" Emily asked. "Quil phased he went to help him through everything." I explained.

"Okay." Emily said and relaxed a little. "okay Em, how do we get to your house?" I asked

"Here I'll drive." She told me.

"Okay…" I said

" I jumped to the back seat with Paul. he wrapped his arms around me. "Miss me?" I asked mockingly.

"More that you can believe." He said teasing right back. I kissed him on his neck he shivered. "Bell the things you do to me." he said and kissed me on the lips I kissed him right back.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers though his hair. "Bell I didn't offer to drive so you could make out with Paul." Em said from the front seat.

We pulled away. Was grinning I on the other hand was blushing. I looked to the third seat and saw Jared and Kim making out.

I looked at Paul and nodded toward the back seat. He looked at me confused. i pointed at the bottle of water in the front seat, he nodded.

I picked up the water using my power, I held it right over Kim and Jared. Paul kissed me and it fell on them.

"What the?" Jared half yelled. Paul had me half laying down on the seat, he was kissing me on the cheek the forehead, my neck, my nose and finally my lips.

"That's gross!" Jarred shouted looking at us. "I think I'm going to gag." He said. "then look away." I told him. "We're here!" Emily said. Great I wasn't done with Paul yet though.

"Let's go get Quil I'm starving!" I said just then my stomach growled as if agreeing with me. "Me too lets go." Jared said. They ran into the forest and phased. I ran after them.

I phased into an eagle. I flew out behind them.

(Embry, _Bella, _**Paul, **_**Sam, **__**Quil,**__ Jake,_Jarred)

'_you guys lead the way, I'll follow.' _ _I told them._

'_**Bella hurry up Quil's not taking this very well.' **_

'**we're on our way hold him off till then'**

'_**what's going on! I have paws and I'm a freaking dog!' **_

'_we prefer to be called werewolves or shape-shifters.'_

'_**what I'm hearing voices now too! Great just great, and who do I blame for this Jake and Embry for leaving me.' **__** I felt their guilt. **_

'_Quil shut up!' _I said getting mad no one hurts my pack like that.

'_Quil it's me Bella Sam, Jake, Embry, Paul, Jarred, and now you, we're a pack. You know the legends right the protectors?' _

'_**yeah what does that have to do with…. Oh, wait that means vampires are real?'**_

'yeah so we can take them.' 

'**getting a little cocky Jared?'**

'so what if I am?' 

' _shut-it all of you. Okay Quil focus on your human memories. What makes you happy the most and focus on that.' _

He thought of Jake, Embry and him all at the beach together laughing and joking around. Jake and Embry felt guilty again but were happy to have their friend back.

When we got to the house I saw a dark chocolate brown wolf, in the middle of its phase. He phased and I saw a very naked Quil I looked away quickly.

Paul threw him some shorts. "Thanks, guys so this is why you couldn't talk to me?" he asked "Our alpha will explain everything." Jake said "Okay which one is Sam?" He asked. "the black one but…"

"Okay Sam phase and explain." Quil ordered him. I rolled my eyes. "Quil Sam's not the Alpha." Jake explained. "oh, then who is?" he asked confused. "And what's with the bird?" he asked.

"Well the _bird _ is the Alpha." Embry said. "Are you serious that thing is tiny!" he shouted. Oh tiny I'm tiny now am I lets see if he thinks this is tiny.

I phased into a tiger. He gulped. "h-how come the a-a-alpha is a t-t-tiger not a wolf?" he asked stuttering. I phased into my wolf form. He gulped again. I ran into the forest and changed into my clothes.

I walked back out and saw Quil's jaw drop. "And who might you be?" he asked me. Paul growled. "His imprint." I said pointing to Paul as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "And your Alpha." I said.

"Oh… so what's your name?" he asked me. "Bella Sawn."

"Bella! Jake that's Bella!" He asked in shock.

"Yeah it's me, and you're Alpha I like a girl who can take charge." He said Paul growled. I kissed him. "I think I'm gonna gag!" Jake shouted.

"God you're worse than Draco." I said "Who?"

**I couldn't help myself I've been really obsessed with Harry Potter lately.**

**I might start a Draco and Bella Story…**

**I'll be taking any requests for now **

**Don't forget press the blue button. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I got a car and I updated on my other story so I'll update on this one too.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my new car!

"No one." I said

"Bella who is he?" Paul asked again.

"An old friend." I said

"From where?" Jake asked

"England." I mumbled, but of course with the wolf hearing they heard.

"What! When and why were you in England?" Jake asked.

"School." I said.

"What school?" Sam asked

"Hogwarts." I said.

"okay I get going to boarding school but why in England?" He asked again.

"It was a different kind of school." I said

"What kind of school Bells?" Jake asked.

"One for witches and wizards." I mumbled so low I didn't think they would hear… but of course they did.

"What, then why were you there?" Quil asked I rolled my eyes so did the pack. Embry hit him upside the head.

"So, you're a witch?" Paul asked I nodded.

"Now that that's over with lets' eat."

A few hours and a lot of explaining later the Paul and Jake went on patrol. And I went to my house I got my guitar and started playing.

**I don't mean to run**

**But every time you come around I feel**

**More alive, than ever**

**And I guess it's too much**

**Maybe we're too young**

**And I don't even know what's real**

**But I know I never wanted anything so bad**

**I never wanted anyone so bad**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**Help me come back down**

**From high above the clouds. You know I'm suffocating**

**But I blame this town**

**Why do I deny?**

**The things that burn inside down deep. I'm barely breathing**

**But you just see a smile**

**And I don't wanna let this go**

**Really, I just want to know**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**If I let you love me**

**Be the one adore**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for**

**(If I let you love me, see the one adore)**

**Would you go all the way**

**Be the one I'm looking for.**

I finished the last few notes and heard clapping from the door, I looked and saw that the pack Billy and my dad were all there.

"Oh… hey." I said blushing no one had ever heard me sing before.

"WOW!" Embry and Jake said together.

"Whoa, you and Paul really are meant to be he also plays the…" Paul elbowed him in the gut.

"Never mind." Jared said.

"What do you play?" I asked Paul.

"um… nothing." He said

"tell me you owe me you heard me sing so tell me…. please?" I said. He caved.

"I play the drums and guitar." He said I was shocked I also played the drums but they were back in Phoenix, then again I also played the keyboard.

"Me too!" I shouted

"Um Bella…. That's a guitar." Jake said slowly.

"I know the drums and my keyboard are back in Phoenix." I said glaring at him.

"Oh okay as long as you know the difference between your instruments." He said laughing

"Jake I'm going to give you three seconds to run and you better hope I don't catch you." I told him.

"One…. Two…." He took off running. "Three…" I ran after him.

I don't know how long we ran but, he suddenly froze and was looking into the forest."Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him. He was still looking into the forest with a blank expression.

"Jake… Hello… Jake what's wrong?" I asked again waving my hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Keyword _trying,_ "Jake?" I asked again he looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked me

"Jake it's me Bella, remember Bella your friend since we were five?" I said

"Who?" he asked again.

"It's me Jake remember the triple breed, half werewolf, half vampire, half wizard?" I asked him.

"Izzy?' I heard four voices say together.

Well hope you liked it.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! Guess what I just had three monsters the mega energy and five cups of coffee! Really hyper!

So with nothing to do I'll write I already tried every sport I know how to play and still have all this energy!

Here you go…,….

Disclaimer: I own nothing not harry potter or twilight or monsters : )

'_Izzy?'_

Four people walked out from the trees. Four people I never thought I'd see again.

"Who?" I asked pretending not to know them.

"Izzy it's us, remember from Hogwarts, Gryffindor?" Harry said. I shook my head.

"What are you talking about and what did you do to my friend?" I asked because I really didn't know.

"Your friend is fine, but you have to remember Izzy, remember us, remember me at least." Draco said of course how could anyone forget Draco, his voice his looks his lips…. Whoa bad, bad Izzy bad… great I'm calling myself Izzy again.

"Why are you calling me Izzy, my name is Bella." I said

"Okay then _Bella, _think back your first kiss Harry, me, Ron, Luna for crying out loud! No one can forget Luna!" Monie shouted

It was true it was really hard to forget Luna. I smile slipped out.

"You do remember." Draco shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm smiling because you all think you know me and you don't, I've never been to anywhere called Hogwarts, I don't know what Gryffindor is and I don't remember you." I said pointing at Draco.

"Ron let's go it's not her." Harry said giving up.

"Thank you Harry." I said I slapped myself on the forehead I really let that slip

"Ha I knew it!" he shouted hugging me.

"I can't believe I let that slip." I said hugging him back

When Harry let me go Hermione tackled me to the ground. "Missed you too 'Monie." I said she let me go. I hugged Ron.

"Um… guys what did you do to him?" I asked

"Don't worry, we just erased his memory and put him in a full body bind." Ron said.

"Give him his memory back and remove the bind." I said

"Fine." He grumbled. I looked at Draco he looking at me. "You haven't changed much Bella, still sing?" he asked me

"Yeah but not as much as I used to."

"I've missed you, we all have." He said

"I moved here to have a normal life, away from all the wizard stuff. As you can see that's not going so well." I said

"Yeah well you were never normal." He said I laughed

He hugged me and I actually hugged him back. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

"Me too." I said I heard a growl behind me and saw Paul.

"Paul…" I said he was shaking.

"Paul he's my friend nothing more." I told him.

He was still shaking.

"Whoa what happened… Paul!" Jake shouted.

I ran to Paul and kissed him. He kissed me back, then somehow we were both on the ground with me on top of him and we were still making out.

We finally pulled away and saw a very disturbed Jake and Draco and Ron and Harry looking away and Hermione was looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

" I love you." He told me. I smiled " I love you too." I said.

We got up and I introduced everyone and they were okay with it when Draco said that we broke up two years ago.

"Iz- Bella we need a place to stay for a few weeks we're hiding from Voldy." Harry said.

"Sure. You can stay at my place." I said.

"the pack was going to stay at my house tonight and the imprints, you could come." I said Paul had shock on his face, so I decided to look into his mind.

'_he better know that Bella is mine.' _ Wow he is possessive; he looks HOT when he's like that.

"Looking at something Bella?" He asked

"Actually no not much." I said in a bored tone.

"You'll pay for that Swan!" He said and I ran he ran after me.

I reached my house Sam and the pack was still there.

I ran behind Sam and Jared using them to block Paul.

"Swan you're dead!" he said laughing.

"Okay, I think I'm going to leave now, before I die in the process." Jared said starting to walk away.

"Fine leave your alpha alone and defenseless to fend for herself." I called after him.

"You're not Alone or defenseless you're a wolf, vampire, and wizard… I don't think you're that defenseless. As for alone… you have Sam!" he shouted back.

"Sorry Bella you don't have me I have to go pick up Emily." He said

"Fine be that way!" I shouted as he walked out the door.

"I will!" I heard him shout from outside.

"It's only me and you now princess." Paul said he was a few feet in front of me.

He tried to tackle me to the ground but I teleported behind him.

He tried again and I teleported to my room. "Up here." I called.

This night was going to be awesome.

So what do you think yes no maybe so….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey here's the new chapter by the way the draco bella story is up….

I do not own twilight or harry potter.

(3)

April and the gang met us at the border at eight.

When she saw Harry, Ron, 'Mione, and Draco she was ecstatic, she started jumping around.

She met Harry when she went to go visit me at Hogwarts; they were practically joint at the hip.

They were like brother and sister.

Milo hugged 'Mione, which made Ron a little bit angry.

Draco actually got along with Alexander, him and Arthur were already friends.

Alexander and Ron also got along.

"okay, you guys do you want to stay at my house along with them?" I asked pointing to Harry.

"Sure." April said.

(3)

After thirty minutes of walking we got to my house.

The pack was already there, they all tensed when April and Milo came in.

"Relax they are not full vampires." I said like I was talking to five year olds.

Emily and Kim were all there; and of course they were cooking.

I looked in the kitchen an saw they had made a cake, brownies, cookies, muffins, pies, pretty much everything.

"You guys you didn't have to cook." I said

"It's okay Bella, we wanted to." Kim said.

"Thanks anyways." I said.

"It's no problem." Emily said.

They were all in their pajamas.

Emily was wearing a light blueish green matching set.

Kim was wearing a red V-neck tank top with lace on the V and the bottom part with matching pants.

Me, April and 'Mione all went to go change into ours.

Since April didn't have any clothes she borrowed some of mine, while 'Mione made hers appear.

April had a white cami and some light blue shorts.

'Mione had a pink cami with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it and matching boy shorts that had Mickey Mouse written all over it.

I had a black tank top and black pants with little stars.

We walked downstairs and the boys were already in their pajamas, which consisted of shorts and no shirt just like in the day.

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Alexander were the only ones wearing muscle shirts.

I sat next to Paul they were all watching t.v. and eating popcorn.

"Miss me?" I asked

"Yes I did." He whispered in my ear.

Emily and Kim walked out of the kitchen with some of the food.

The boys went straight for the food but me and Paul stayed right where we were he wrapped his arms around waist.

I looked at him he kissed me the kiss was full of passion and love, want and need.

I broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see April and Alexander looking at us.

"What?" I asked?

"Oh nothing but the foods almost gone." She said

Mine and Pauls stomach growled.

We both got up and ran towards the food.

I got a few brownies and ice cream.

Paul on the other hand got one of everything.

When everyone came in we put on a movie

Knight and Day,

It had a lot of action and a bit of romance.

Me and Paul started making out in the middle of the movie and we were still making out when it finished.

We finally pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

"I'm surprised there's still food left over." Emily said.

"What there's still food?" Quil shouted and ran towards the kitchen.

I heard something break.

"Quil if you break anything I will kill you!" I shouted.

I heard him gulp.

"How much did the vase that's on the counter cost?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Fifty bucks." I said

He came out with a bunch of junk food on his plate.

He walked over to me and put two twenties and a ten in my hand.

"Thank you." I said in a cheery voice.

"Alright, time to play truth or dare." Kim said.

(3)

Okay so what do you think…

The Draco and Bella story is called Long Road.

Review. : )


	9. Chapter 9

I heard a knock at the door, perfect just in time.

"I'll get it." I told them.

I got up and as usual Paul followed.

As we got closer to the door I smelt fresh blood and so did Paul because he wrapped his arms around me.

I opened the door and I saw Angela there, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Umm… hi is Bella home?" she asked I was a bit confused because I was standing right there that's when it hit me I didn't look like the Bella she knew.

"Um yeah, come in I'll go get her." I said

I noticed she had a cut on her leg.

"What happened?" I asked her motioning to her cut.

"Oh well I was driving home from port angles and all of a sudden I saw a flash of red on the road and I spun out of control and well this." She said pointing to the cut on her leg I also noticed she had a small cut on her cheek.

I saw the pack tense up and I started to wonder why, then I realized what I missed a flash of red… Victoria.

"Oh well wait here let me go get Bella." I said tying to keep the worry out of my voice.

I ran upstairs and changed back into her idea of Bella put some shorts and a tank.

"Hey Ang, I heard what happened here let me help you." I said taking the first aid kit out of the cupboard.

I cleaned and bandaged the cut on her leg, then I moved on to the cut on her cheek.

Surprisingly I didn't feel the need to throw up.

"Okay you're all set the phones on the wall by the counter." I said walking out so she could have some privacy.

She came out five minutes later and Arthur was posing as the real me.

"Okay Bella I'm done." She said walking out.

"Okay here sit down." I said getting up when I noticed she was limping.

"Thanks." She said a bit shy.

"Um… Bells…" April said

"Oh right, sorry. Ang this is my cousin April her boyfriend Alexander. Her twin brother Arthur and our friend Milo." I said she said hi.

"And this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco." I said

"Nice to meet you." She said a bit shy.

"What about the girl that answered the door?" she asked

"She's in the shower." I said quickly

I heard a honk.

"Well that's my mom I have to go, it was nice meeting you." She said I stood up and helped her walk to the car.

When we got there she asked "your cousin reminds me of the Cullens why is that?" she asked

"I don't know I guess we'll both have to figure that out." I responded and closed the door.

As I walked in I could hear the faint sounds of arguing.

I ran in the house and I heard April asking who the Cullens were.

"The Cullens were the leaches that lived here before they moved away." I growled at the memory of Edward.

"Oh , well how do you know them?" April asked again.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time." I said

I went to change back into the other clothes I was wearing and the way I normally looked.

When I walked out I saw Paul there.

"Do you still love him?" he asked

"Love who?" I asked

"Cullen." He said bluntly.

"No Paul I love you, not just because you're my imprint but because you are my soul mate we have more in common then you think." I said

He kissed me "I love you Bella" He said when we broke apart for breath.

"I love you to Paul." I said and kissed him again

"If you two don't get down here right now or I'll…" Kim trailed off not knowing how to threaten us.

"We'll hex you!" Hermione shouted.

"We better go down right now, she doesn't joke around." I said

"Okay good." Kim said as we sat down.

"Okay lets play truth or dare." Kim said again.

"Fine." I grumbled

"Okay me first!" Kim said

"Okay Kim truth or da…" she cut me off

"Dare!" she shouted.

"Okay I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…" this time Emily cut me off

"Quil!" she shouted.

"WHAT!" Jared and Kim yelled at the same time.

"Okay I guess if you're a chicken then…" Emily was cut off by Kim

"Fine." She mumbled upset.

Her and Quil walked in the hall way closet.

They came out and nothing was different no swollen lips, no messed up hair, even their clothes were in perfect condition.

"Okay Bella's turn!" Kim shouted.

"Fine dare." I said

"Okay I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Embry!" she shouted and I heard Paul growl.

"Hell No!" he shouted I scooted closer to him.

"Protective aren't you?" I asked mockingly his arms went around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I am when it comes to what's mine." He said in a husky tone.

"Well Bella if you're a chicken then…" I cut Emily off.

"Who's side are you now anyways Em?" I asked

She shrugged.

"Fine!" I said

Paul growled.

"Relax you know I only love you." I whispered in his ear.

Once me and Embry were in the closet I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quite.

He understood.

I held my breath and motioned for him to do the same.

I ruffled my hair and his and I twisted my shirt a little bit.

Kim opened the door as I let out my breath.

I walked over to Paul who was in shock.

Paul pulled me into his lap and growled at Embry.

I chuckled.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you?" he asked in a threatening voice.

I nodded at ran out the back door.

I quickly climbed one of the many trees in the backyard.

I saw him look up at me.

"Ha-ha can't get me now can you." I said laughing in his face more.

"Now you're in for in Swan!" he called climbing up the tree.

Let the fun begin.

(******)

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update.

I was out of town and… yeah so now I'm back on with the updates

P.S. I will be updating my other ones soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long… longer a/n at the bottom

I own noting.

(**********************)

Just as he was about to reach me I jumped off the tree and on to the roof, when I turned back to look at him his expression was hilarious if only I had my camera…

He suddenly jumped and was on the roof like me, damn it!

I ran towards the attic window.

He reached it there before me, not what was I going to do?

Oh right I had all the powers… yay, for once I was glad to be half vampire.

I made myself invisible he looked confused so I used that advantage to throw a rock in the other direction and he fell for it he ran towards the other side of the roof.

I acted quickly, I ran to the widow opened it and ran downstairs after becoming visible once again.

I ran behind the couch and hoped he wouldn't find me, I heard the door open and waited for the worse.

But the voice that came next wasn't paul's "Bella, what are you doing behind the couch?" came my fathers voice.

"oh okay, thank god its you and not…" I was cut off when I saw paul standing behind my dad…. Whoops.

He was glaring at ,me playfully.

I gave a startled eep and became invisible once again.

"nice try bella I can still see you." Draco said

"What, how… how can you see me?" I asked

"Well bella in was quite simple, you see you became invisible one too many times around us and we noticed different things about the place you were always standing in." Hermione said

"that and we drank a poition in second year that mione made us so we could see you, it takes years to wear off." Ron said looking smug.

"jerks." I mumbled not noticing that I had become visible once again.

"caught out." Paul said wrapping his arms around me, aww you gotta love him.

"Well come on everyone we finished the game while you two were outside." Kim said

"gee, thanks for waiting for us, oh and dad, in case you don't know draco, harry, ron and Hermione are staying for a few weeks." I said

"fine, goodnight bella." He said

"night daddy." I said as he walked up the stairs.

We watched I don't know how many more movies before sleep caught up to me at about five thirty in the morning.

"Bells where are we sleeping?" Jake asked

"the floor and couches and if the girls want the can sleep in my room upstairs." I mumbled and fell asleep once more.

(*****)

Yeah I know it's a short chap but it's all I could think of for the time being.

Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner.

Okay guys now I have bad news, some of you are going to hate me for it I know, but I'm giving up fanfiction.

Well not really but I only started this account to write one story which was the damon and bella one, the other two stories are my cousins, she told me to put them up because shes really shy and hates attention, also she wasn't sure about her writing skills no matter jow many times I told her she's awesome.

she's been e-mailing chapters to me with her moms e-mail, considering that she lives all the way in Laredo.

I'm so sorry for lying to you about this but I love her and I would do anything for her….

I really am sorry so I've given her all the information to her about the user so don't be alarmed if the name changes but I doubt it will.

Her name is anabell and she's in Laredo well that's all the info I'm giving out… by the way the top note was from her…

I really am sorry but I love her like a sister and I would do anything for her sorry once again I hope you can forgive her, and me…


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I know some of you think that there's too many things going on with bella, witch, vampire, and shape-shifter, but the teleporting thing is part of a power she has as a vampire, because in the beginning she said 'I got a new power' which must have meant that she already had some powers doesn't it?  
and for those of you who think it doesn't make sense for me to make Bella all these things well you'll see how it all comes together in the end.

Bella is a witch from Renee, a shape-shifter from Charlie, and a vampire because James bit her and Edward didn't do a good job of taking out all the venom.

Disclaimer. I own nada.

(*******************)

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

I walked to the kitchen with difficulty considering my pack was sleeping on the floor all around me.

I saw Paul, Draco, harry, and Hermione all cooking.

"I never thought I'd see the day… Draco Malfoy Cooking, I'll make sure to call the media and tell them, why not even the ministry of magic while we're at it." I said laughing

"ha ha very funny Iz." He said

"Thank you I thought it would be." I said smiling

"no hi for me, I guess I'm not that important anymore." Hermione said

"aww come on mione, you know you're my best friend." I said

"Hey!" Harry, and Ron who apparently just woke up said at the same time.

"okay, okay, one of my best friends, happy?" I said

"Yes very." Harry replied

"For now," Ron stated

"I'll go wake the pack up." I said

"By the way do you know where the april, and the rest of them are?" I asked

"yeah they said that when you wake up to meet them in your 'secret spot', where ever the hell that is." Paul said and a grin spread across my face.

"I'll be back later, start breakfast without me." I said running up the stairs, while most of the pack woke up to the sound of the word breakfast.

I quickly put on some jeans and a plaid shirt that had a grey long sleeve under it, along with some black and grey checkered vans and I was ready to go.

I opened the door to find paul there.

"Morning." He said giving me a kiss, good thing I had already brushed my teeth.

"umm… morning." I replied once we broke apart.

"so where are you going?" he asked

"Paul I love you but this spot is mine and theirs, I can't give that away, please understand that." I said

He nodded and kissed me.

"I love you." He said I felt my heart swell up at that

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed him one last time before leaving.

I ran out the backdoor and into the forest, next stop, L.A.

(***************)

Hey guys I know short chap but I'm tired.

night

"


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so I'm back don't worry I'm not dead but I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

I landed on a porch swing, sadly it had no back and I fell on to the grass.

"Oh, Izzy it's just like you to end up on the ground. You never had a good sense of balance did you?" April said.

"shut up April like you're any better." I mocked.

"so what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"the Cullens, who are they and why did the pack get all bitchy when they heard that?" Milo said

"the Cullens were a vampire family that lived in forks before I moved there. Apparently they had an agreement of some sort with the Cullens so that they would be able to live there and that they were able to keep an eye on them I guess or to keep them in check." I said

"okay but how do you know them?" Alexander asked

"well I went out with one of them the single one, Edward for about a year. And for that year I thought things were going great, minus the whole James biting me, me turning into a whole half vampire thing. But yeah and then a few months ago in September on my birthday-thanks for the bracelet by the way- any ways my last birthday I got a paper cut, I know stupid, and I was in a room full of vampires. Only vampires, full vampires. One of the members in the family possessed the power of empathy, all the vampires in the room felt blood lust, as well as his own. It's safe to say he went crazy and attacked me, and I, well I never told them I was a shifter/ vampire and they left because they didn't want to put me in danger." I said

"did you love him, this Edward guy, what was he like?" April asked

"yeah I did love him. He was an amazing person. He was able to read minds, not mine though never mine for the longest time I thought it was because I didn't let him, but as I got to know him I tried to let him in, but something wouldn't let him read my mind it was odd. But I loved him with all my heart, now though my heart belongs to Paul, but I guess in some way Edward will always be in my heart. I guess it's true you never forget your first love." I said

"aww that's so sweet, now whats up with that bitch Victoria?"April asked

"Victoria is pissed off because Edward killed her mate when he went after me." I said

"so now she's after you?"

"Yeah, wait, where's Arthur?" I asked

"I think he went hunting." Milo said

"yeah I think he should be back by now." April said

"lets go look for him, he probably got himself lost." I said

"he was born here I doubt it he grew up here he knows this place like the back of his hand." Milo said

I heard a scream that I instantly recognized as Arthurs.

"Oh no." April said and took off.

Sorry I know short chap but I need inspiration, and your reviews help me in weird ways. Btw I updated my other story so check it out.

Oh and please vote on the poll on my profile.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so i realize the last chapter was really short compared to my other ones.

so here it goes btw i might've forgotten to mention that i cut my hair like boy short, so yeah... on with the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or harry potter.

'Ahem'

right i don't own milo either.

April took off after we heard her brother scream, and naturally i took off after her.

April and Arthur weren't like ordinary sibblings they did anything and everything they could to protect each other, because they only had each other left, well them and Milo and with them when it came to family if anyone tried to break them apart well let's just say they didn't live long after that.

But so far from what i could tell Alex wasn't gonna try that anytime soon, smart man.

Milo and Alex were a few feet ahead of me and running at top speed and April was even farther ahead of them this was after all her brother we were talking about.

They furthered a bit more, god i really needed to run more, before i would've been able to beat Milo and April by about ten minutes.

I kicked it up a notch I easily surpassed Milo and Alex. I ran as hard as I could and I heard the screaming get closer and then Aprils voice blocked everything else out.

"Stop it!" she shouted

i took it as a sign that the people who were doing something to Arthur didn't stop when she shouted again this time louder and i could hear the anger, no the fury in her voice.

"I SAID STOP IT, NOW!" her voice echoed through the forest and as soon as i broke through the trees her sonic screech shoved me back into a tree i grunted in pain.

"are you alright?" i heard a soothing childlike voice, a voice that sounded all too familiar.

i looked up only to have my suspicions confirmed, i saw a tiny pixie standing in front of me, the wounds from Edward might've been healed, but that didn't mean that his family leaving didn't do anything to me they might be vampires but so was I.

I had considered them family, i considered the brunette in-front of me a sister, and even though I didn't show it i also considered the blonde not too far back a sister as well.

And not only that when they left they knew so much about me, i told them mostly everything about me. I loved them all, my second mother, my second father, my brothers, my sisters, and not to mention my ex-lover.

she had a hand outstretched to help me up, i was about to take it, when i remembered why i was here.

"What the hell did you do to Arthur!" i said when i noticed April hunched over a body, Arthurs body.

"He's not dead, don't worry we didn't kill him. just knocked him out for a few minutes." She said as if that was supposed to comfort me.

Right now it didn't even matter that they were once family.

"I don't care if he's dead or asleep you hurt him, you touched him, you caused my sister pain!" i shouted my body was shaking in anger.

i lifted Alice but the front of her designer top, and pushed her up against the tree.

i saw the fear in her eyes, part of me, the vampire part i supposed, wanted to make her feel pain, wanted to make her hurt, make her hurt the way she hurt Arthur.

Before i could do anything April, Milo, and Alexander pulled me off of her.

"Bell, Bell calm down, Arthur's fine." i heard Milos' calming voice.

i snarled and snapped, my body began shanking.

"Bella Calm the Fuck down, now!" Arthurs' voice brought me out of my trance like state.

i focused on my breathing and tried to think of anything else, i tried to get my 'vampire' side to calm down, to get my wolf side to focus.

to focus on the fact that Arthur was alright, wait Arthur was alright.

"Arthur!" i shouted wrapping my arms around him.

i heard a deep growl behind me and saw a silver wolf emerge from the trees.

now if he was growling at me hugging Arthur or at the Cullens.

But right now this wasn't probably the best thing for me considering that this was about the second or third time he saw me hugging another guy, even though it was just a hug, Paul was the jealous type.

i pulled away quickly not wanting to anger him any more, Paul wouldn't hit me of course, but that if he never spoke to me again it would hurt me much, much more than physical pain.

"I didn't expect to see any of the mutts here." Rosalie said even though i thought of her as a sister that crossed the line.

i gave a low warning growl.

"Oh I'm so sorry is he your mate or something?" she asked sarcastically

"oh you bet!" i shouted and lunged.

Okay here it is I updated sooner than planed. here you go enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks, three weeks, that's how longs it's been since I had lunged at Rosalies throat ready to rip her apart, three weeks since Emmett got in the way and I took a bite out of his shoulder, luckily he didn't hold it against me… for long.

Anyways after our little argument the Cullens and Aprils 'Family' were able to work out a little treaty, kinda like the one they had going on with the Pack, which I still needed to be informed of, well at least given all the details. Anyways they left no hard feelings, well almost no hard feelings, I still hate Rosie.

I was a bit surprised to find out Paul wasn't pissed, we talked when we got back to Forks- away from eavesdroppers- and worked everything out, I know, I know, such a good little happy ending, right?

When we had gotten back the food was almost gone and most of the pack had disappeared, well all of them except for Quil, who was apparently still stuffing his face. He was the one who was supposed to drop off Kim and Emily after he finished eating, since Jake, Jared, and Sam had gone to patrol.

It was now three weeks later and Paul had finally got the guts to ask me out, and I swear was about to march up to that boy and give him a piece of my mind, actually that was what I was about to do, I had opened the door and there he was… surprisingly, he asked me out and that was that.

He hadn't really told me where we were going, just to dress comfortably in jeans and a t-shirt. So here I was two o'clock in the afternoon wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'hello my name is…AWESOME' and converse, well one shoe I was looking for the other one somewhere under my bed, stupid stinking little fucker, where the hell are you?

There was a knock at the door, crap, he's here already. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, only to see my dad having a talk with Paul, and I think I just found out what scares Paul the most. My dad's face was set into what could almost be described as a glare, and honestly my dad was starting to scare me a bit too.

"-do I make myself clear on that kid?" my dad asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Paul replied and I was trying my best not to laugh.

"Boy, I swear if you-" my dad started but I decided to interrupt "uhum, boys, are you two through with your conversation?" I asked gently, which surprisingly made them both jump.

"Uh, What, yeah, we're done here." My dad said giving Paul a firm pat on the back.

"Bells, where's your other shoe?" My dad added as he saw what I was wearing.

"That's what I came down to ask you, have you seen my other shoe?" I asked

"it's in the hallway closet." I heard 'Mione shout from the kitchen

"And how do you know exactly?" I shouted back in response.

"Saw it in there when I got my jacket, now any more questions, before I leave?" she asked

"No. Wait what, you're leaving, now?" I asked as I saw her, Harry, Ron and Draco walk out from the kitchen area, all of them had their own bags.

"Yeah, remember Bella, we had said only one week, and it's been three, we are way behind schedule, and believe me, this has all been amazing, and we'll all miss you Bells, but honestly it's time." She said as Harry Ron and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we I'll miss you." I said hugging each of them in turn.

"We'll miss you too Bella." Draco said.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you again." Ron said

"yeah, and Bella, this time please try to respond to our letters." Harry said jokingly.

"I'll try, bye guys." I said as they apperated.

"Well, I guess we won't be hearing from them anytime soon." Charlie said and walked into the living room, probably to watch tv or something.

"Bella, you ready?" Paul asked, a grin slowly starting to form on this face.

"Yeah, let me just grab my shoe." I said as I ran to the closet and grabbed my shoe and headed out the door.

This was gonna be one hell of a date judging by the look on his face.

Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner I've just had a lot going on at the moment. Anyways I hope you like it until I can think of the next chapter.

That reminds me here I'll give you a little sneak peek at whats in store:

_He shot me, oh so this is how he wants to play, all right I can play rough too.I had never really played this game, sometimes my dad could be a little over protective I mean this was awesome. I saw Paul coming up on my left, he was going to try and catch me off guard, ha fat chance. I ran and hid behind some of the wall that they put up for defense, hold on, here he comes and bam!_

"_Ed-ed-edward, what, what are you doing here?" I asked once I had regained control of my voice. "Bella, my sweet Bella, I've missed you, more than you can imagine, I'm here now, we can be together again, just the two of us, like it was before the mutts showed up, Bella I love you." Edward said he was smiling and yes I had missed him, but I had Paul now, Paul my imprint, Paul my soul mate, my other half, if you will. _

"_Everyone, I'd like to welcome, a new student to the class, he just transferred here from that Indian reservation just outside of town, well actually it's three people, let me introduce, Jacob Black, Paul Meraz, and Jared Pelletier." Mr. Banner said and I immediately looked up, and sure enough there stood my boys only three members of the pack. I felt Edward tense up at my side, he still didn't know about me and Paul, or the fact that I was a shifter too, but all that was going to change tonight, at the meeting I asked Sam to set up with the Cullens about the 'treaty' we'll see how that turns out._

There happy, I even added sneak peeks hope you guys aren't that mad… and tell me what you think as always even if it's to tell me it sucks


End file.
